elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Thief Stone (Skyrim)
Does the Thief Stone really increase Archery experience gain or is that something that someone just THINKS? Any code miners or anyone thats seen the strategy guide able to confirm or deny this? Zeta018 (talk) 05:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Zeta018 I would like to correct false information. May I please ask why this article page is locked? Anyways, the Archery skill is not embraced by the Thief Stone. It is embraces by the Warrior Stone. May I please update this article page accordingly? GarouxBloodline : This is a common misconception and part of the reason why the article was locked. Normally Archery is a warrior skill, hovever a while back some people dug through the game data and it was discovered in this instance (the stone) archery is in fact a thief skill. : Jimeee (talk) 01:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I went ahead and checked in the Creation Kit. I've added an image just because I like using visuals. So, as you can see the "doomThiefPerk" is the script used on The Thief Stone, and there is "Marksman" in the dialogue box. So, we have confirmation! Archery is embraced by the Thief Stone. :) —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 02:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for going through the trouble to figure this all out. Must be going crazy. It always seems to me as if the Archery skill was strictly confined to the Warrior spec. GarouxBloodline Just a thought Seeing that archery falls under the Thief Stone, I thought about suggesting that Archery was covered by both, the Thief and the Warrior Stone. Because: If you'd like to roleplay as an Imperial Knight with Imperial heavy armor, you just need a bow with you. This would mean you'd chose the Warrior Stone for faster leveling weapons and armor and you'd not get bonus for archery. Same goes for roleplaying a dawnguard knight, which just requires to have a crossbow. I used to do that quite often to have one or, depending on the distance, two shots at an enemy before engaging melee combat. But without a standing stone for Archery, it takes ages to level archery up. Zlorfik (talk) 16:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) To whom would one suggest that? But in any case, seems like the answer is to use the Lover Stone, which grants 15% faster leveling of all skills. Frankly I don't understand why anyone chooses any of the Guardian Stones, except of course at the very start of the game. GryphonQ (talk) 17:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Wrong link The_Warrior_Stone link should link to The_Warrior_Stone_(Skyrim) on this page. Saratje (talk) 14:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Why assume that any given feature is a bug? I just want to offer that there's no reason to think this is a bug. If you look at the graphical representation of your skills, the constellation defining Archery is right where the green nebula (Thief) meets the red nebula (Warrior). I never assumed this was a bug, as when I noticed my bow skill was increasing with the Thief Stone, I immediately went to the menu to check if it was in an area where one color met the other. It is. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 01:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Archery, Alchemy and uniqueness About this : "† Despite Archery falling under The Warrior skill set, it is counted as a stealth skill in this instance only. It is unknown if this is intentional or a bug." I wonder why in the article Alchemy is not, like Archery, pointed to as not being in its usual category, of Magic in this case ? Furthermore, it is said that this question of the digression to the normal one occured "in this instance only", but I have noted that it is also true in the case of the book Oghma Infinium, which holds the same deviation ! It seems to me that what would be said about this link between the two should be said in both the main page about the Guardian Stones, and in the page to the Oghma Infinium. This consistency seems to point to intention, not bug, I imagine to divide the skills equally in three groups for 'equity'. Zigomar (talk) 00:08, May 7, 2014 (UTC) (hope this helps) :Actually it is like this with ALL border skills in ALL instances. Making you even more right than you thought. Why editors and mods here fail to notice this is beyond me. It's only a few clicks away to source check. And it is not in any way a bug, but a totally obvious feature. Alchemy is border skill between Thief and Wizard, Archery between Warrior and Thief and Enchanting between Wizard and Warrior. 75% of the player base is aware of this but this wiki isn't? This is why most prefer uesp instead. Also have MUCH more info on every page. Time to step up to the plate and get better. Baalzie (talk) 15:58, May 21, 2014 (UTC)